chapter 1: rain drops
by reiko sosuke
Summary: eiko jushiro, a girl with heart problems has no mother and her father jushiro Ukitake is sick and keeps on drinking in this chapter feel her agony and hear the melancolical song that she sings.
1. Chapter 1: rain drops

Chapter 1: rain drops

I sat on the roof on squad 12 barracks my electrical guitar in hand I was playing rotten Apple. As I played the melancholic song I could hear as the bass and srums joined my mini concert as if they were right beside me in live concert all the soul reapers in the seireitei looked upu as they saw the sky cloud up as my voice joined the ballad of instruments

Hey Ah Na Na  
Innocence is over  
Hey Ah Na Na  
Over

Hey Ah Na Na  
Ignorance is spoken  
Hey Ah Na Na  
Spoken

Hey Ah Na Na  
Confidence is broken  
Hey Ah Na Na  
Broken

Hey Ah Na Na  
Sustenance is stolen  
Hey Ah Na Na  
Stolen

Hey Ah Na Na  
Arrogance is potent  
Hey Ah Na Na  
Potent, yeah

Yeah, What I see is unreal  
I've written my own part  
Seed of the apple, so young  
I'm crawling back to start

Hey Ah Na Na  
I repent tomorrow  
Hey Ah Na Na  
Tomorrow

Hey Ah Na Na  
I suspend my sorrow  
Hey Ah Na Na  
Sorrow, yeah

Yeah, What I see is unreal  
I've written my own part  
Seed of the apple, so young  
I'm crawling back to start

Hey Ah Na Na  
A romance is fallen  
Hey Ah Na Na  
Fallen

Hey Ah Na Na  
Recommend you borrow  
Hey Ah Na Na  
Borrow, yeah

Yeah, What I see is unreal  
I've written my own part  
Seed of the apple, so young  
I'm crawling back to start

Hey Ah Na Na (4x)

As the sky darkened rain drops fell from the sky or as my mother would always say the Gods are crying I looked up and let a rain drop fall on my face it tinglgled first through the muscles of my face and then the shivers went down my spine do to the cold wind.

"eiko come in!" screamed my father with a cough in the middle of his sentence I jumped off the roof and entered the house shaking my head making my white hair shuffle and my white ears rise I took off my shoes and put them on one side while coming in I then heard my father coughing I went into his room and saw him trying to get a cup of tea I then helped him get the tea.

"thank you eiko"

" you shouldn't put so much effort in daily activities you should ask me for help"

"I don't want to be a burden to you"

"you'll never be one"

"ha,ha,ha. Thanks eiko"

He said while rubbing my head causing my ears to rise in joy.

"those ears are always reminding me of your mother"

Said my father in a saddened tone

"jushiro, jushiro"

"he's in here kyoroku"

The brunette man peeked his head through the door and comes in with two bottles of sake in his hands

"great I'll leave you two to get drunk while I go and visit mother"

"wait you think I would forget about you"

Kyoroku said taking out a bag of candy from the human world

"candy from the human world worthless you should bring a pony instead of that just forget about it I'll be going father take care"

"I apologize for her attitude, she's been sad lately more or like alone"

I ran through the woods tears running down my eyes causing me not being able to see suddenly I tripped falling down on the muddy floor

"he fucking knows he's not supposed to drink and still"

It's as if he wanted to die soon I thought to myself. I started to play with my raietsu elevating it and bringing it down and at the end I was able to focus my raietsu on my fingertip I started playing with it making drawings of wolves on the sky but one time it was to hard and it made a crack in the atmosphere it caused me curiosity so I pulled the crack even more open and saw that further on there was a forest curiosity again caught the best of me and I jumped in as I fell through the sky I saw as the place was always night never showing traces that the sun had ever hit the place I fell into the forest a cloud of dust following me

Rawr a roar was heard in the distance hollows I thought to myself with excitement so I ran towards the place .

Meet eiko in chapter 2: Alone no more


	2. Chapter 2:alone no more

I ran to the scene of action and noticed that some hollows where fallen, they had been beaten, who had done this? I was asking myself suddenly a guillian attacks me but before it could launch it's cero I had already absorbed it

-foolish monster my power is beyond your own comprehension and I do not have time to deal with weak creatures such as you.

I unsheathed one of my many zampakutou's and said in a calm tone

-shred to flames kasai no tora.

My zampakutou became a sword of fire and besides me was a tiger in flames I slashed my sword towards the guillian and it started disappearing suddenly all the guillians attacked me but then a heavy spiritual pressure was felt throughout the whole area and the guillians fell one by one all I saw was a blur running from here to there I preceded to follow the blur but found myself at a dead end when the blur disappeared I then brought my guitar to my hands and started playing boulevard of broken dreams

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's only me to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/g/green_day/boulevard_of_broken_ ]  
Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I'll walk alone...

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah  
Ahhh-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah  
I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I'll walk alone

I looked around to see the illusion I had created with the song an evergreen forest that made my ears perk and a pond my deep thought was interrupted by the crack of a branch I quickly looked back and saw a brunette man with a cloth wrapped around his body he then said

-you're a vasto lorde?

I nodded, yes,

-how come you're a soul reaper?

-well it's a long story, my names eiko, whats yours?

-my name is coyote, coyote starrk.

-nice to meet you starrk. I said extending my hand he shook it and then I whispered

- I guess I'm not alone.

-what did you say?

- nothing I was noting that you where here, why is it that your in such a dull place.

-I don't know but this world feels like home to me.

- hey why where you killing all those guillians back there?

-I didn't want to kill them I wanted to be their friend but whenever I get close to anyone they collapse.

-huh.

- by the way why haven't you collapsed.

- well I guess that's because we are the same.

- I know it's blunt and everything but could you please play one of your songs for years I have heard songs beyond this world and I seek the voice of the one whom sings these songs so when I heard your voice it was as if it where the voice that I have been seeking this whole time.

-sure just sit back and enjoy.

I then started singing drones

Deep inside these burning buildings  
Voices die to be heard  
Years we spent teaching a lesson  
We ourselves had never learned

And if strength is born from heartbreak  
Then mountains I could move  
And if walls could speak I'd pray  
That they would tell me what to do

If you see me, please just walk on by, walk on by.  
Forget my name and I'll forget it too.  
Failed attempts at living simple lives, simple lives  
Are what keep me coming back to you.

No signs of life here, save the embers, the occasional flame,  
We'd know the way but can't remember, conception to the grave,  
Shout confessions from the greatest heights, where no one can hear,  
All my fears, my insecurities are falling like tears.

If you see me, please just walk on by, walk on by.  
Forget my name and I'll forget it too.  
Failed attempts at living simple lives, simple lives  
Are what keep me coming back to you.

The drones all slave away, they're working overtime,  
They serve a faceless queen, they never question why.  
Disciples of a God, that neither lives nor breathes, (I won't come back!)  
But we have bills to pay, yeah we have mouths to feed! (I won't come back!)  
I won't come back!

And if you see me, please just walk on by, walk on by.  
Forget my name and I'll forget it too.  
Failed attempts at living simple lives, simple lives  
Are what keep me coming back to you.

I'm coming back to you

And that was the beginning of a new friendship that was when we both were alone no more


End file.
